The Contract
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: In the modern world, yokai exist. Seeing them is something, but forming a contract with them is something else. AU.
1. Sight

Ryu- Due to some "convincing" by my friend, I closed the poll, and since there was a tie, I will be doing two stories.

Hikari- Yeah. Two birds one sto-

Ryu- Anyway, on with the story. Note that this is an informative chapter with the basic information needed to understand how this will go. Any other information will be given later.

* * *

**Sight**

Yokai have existed, almost since the beginning of time. Even now, during the present time, yokai roam freely. Some are good, and some are bad, but the most important thing is if you can see them.

There are quite a lot of categories of how you see them. Some are rare due to lineage or level of difficulty, while some are common, due to what can be used.

Though there are a lot of different sight, not all are able to see yokai, so it is unknown whether a person can see yokai or not, but there are a couple famous families who are known to be able to see yokai.

One particular family is the Vongola family. This family used to be mainly made of exorcists only, but because of a certain person, that changed. Though the Vongola family is now mixed, the leader is always an exorcist.

You can tell who is the leader when the Will is used. Their eyes glow, and their spirit's strength shows.

There are also well known groups, one being Acrobaleno. It is said the members of this group sees the yokai with a special object, but it can only be used if their spirit is strong.

If one were very observant, they would figure out that sight usually requires strong spirits. So, even if a family that has never had a record of Sight, there is still a chance that one child could still be able to see yokai.

One notable family has a child with red hair and glasses. That child can see yokai, but with the aid of his glasses. Though it wouldn't matter if he didn't want to see yokai, he needs his glasses.

The reason behind that is because most yokai don't have physical bodies that can be seen, but they do have reflections. So using a mirror or looking through glass helps for one to see yokai.

There have been other objects made to help one see yokai, some of those objects increase a person's spirit strength, while others grant limited Sight. These onjects are useful to those who know of yokai, but cannot see them. Though the objects are helpful, some are dangerous.

Then theres the rare and highly dangerous Devil's Eye. Where not only can you see yokai, but can also use yokai abilities. It is unknown how to get the Devil's Eye, and those who know, usually die.

Sometimes there are unusual ways to see yokai. Take the family Chiavorone. This family has many records of using unusual ways to see yokai. The current leader needs his companions around in order to see yokai, which poses a problem because the person would rather let his friends take a break, which leads not seeing yokai. The Chiavorone is also an exorcist family.

While most groups and families have become modernized, there are still some who follow the old ways. Such as the Hibari family, a group of priestesses and priests. Nobody knows what Sight they have, but it is rumored that birds are the key.

Now, there are many Sight users, there are also many kinds of yokai, each assigned a different level.

The first level is D. These are the more harmless of yokai. They only cause minimal damage, that being causing aches, pains, or any other small hindrance to a normal person.

The next level is C. While a level higher than D, they aren't that dangerous. Level D's cause no harm to a person, but Level C's cause minor wounds. Such as colds, bumps, cuts, and bruises, but it does nothing too drastic.

Level B's, well, they aren't deadly, but they're close to it. Level B's cause harm in many ways. Either it be a broken bone, or great emotional pain, but they do not kill.

Level A is the second to last level. They are dangerous, that being because they can cause death. Only experienced exorcists are allowed to deal with them.

Level S is the final level and most dangerous. Though there are only a few of them, exorcists are warned to take caution. It is said that to become a level S, you must gather many souls and take them into you. All level S's are well known only by name, but there is one recent level S whose features have been seen, and a notable trait is his white hair.

As with Sight, contracts also require strong spirits. That being, the higher leveled yokai, the stronger you need your will to be, or else you might become insane.

Contracts outside well known groups and families are rare, but contracts in them are quite common. It is not unusual for a exorcist to come across a yokai and befriend them, though there are some cruel exorcists that forcefully form contracts.

Though, sometimes strong spirits aren't needed. For if the human has a strong bond with the yokai, then level and spirit doesn't matter, but this doesn't occur often for most humans, that can see yokai, are more likely to hate them than befriend them.

While the yokai world and human world is separated by the thin line of Sight, at some points during the year, certain locations are blessed, as some say, that allow for yokai to be seen without anything, not sight or any mirror. These locations, while scarce, allow yokai to be seen as if they were humans themselves.

These locations do have pros and cons. The good yokai take the chance to befriend humans, but the bad yokai take the chance to cause havoc, which is why exorcists are required to come.

"Now that you know, are you ready to walk into the world of yokai and humans?"

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this.

Hikari- What's up with the ending.

Ryu- You'll see.

Hikari- No fair.

Ryu- Anyway, since I gave hints at who was going to appear in this fiction, feel free to suggest what pairing(s) you would like.


	2. Human Irie Shouichi

Ryu- Well, here is another chapter from me, oh, and note that as the fiction progresses, I might need to make up some yokai species. So far I have only received one pairing suggestion.

Pairings

1827- 1

**NeoGene – **I'm glad you like this, and am happy you are ready.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Mm, since I'm confused at when the latter two were born, I'll just use them all in the fiction, I'll figure out what to do then.

**warflame001 – **It's great you are enjoying this and is patient.

* * *

**Human- Irie Shouichi**

Irie never really wanted to see yokai. In fact, he wished he never found out about them. It was all because he needed glasses. That day had been really terrifying. He had only been around the age of eight, and right when he put on those glasses, he received a frightful image.

It had been his yokai that he saw. His parents asked if anything was wrong, since they didn't seem to be frightened by the yokai, Irie just said it was nothing.

The yokai tried to cause some trouble when they left, but since he could see it, Irie was able to dodge it. Later, Irie would find out that the yokai was a level C Oni. Irie would have wished for a level D mononoke, but was grateful it was at least a fairly low level.

It has been around seven years since that fateful day. Even though there are yokai roaming everywhere, most just leave you alone. Though there were some occasional trouble makers, it was nothing Irie couldn't cover up.

While being left alone, or meeting some trouble makers, Irie would meet the nice yokai on one occasion or another.

The first nice yokai Irie had met was a fertility yokai. This meeting happened when Irie's parents decided to go to the country, and he ended up getting lost. While wandering, Irie had come upon the small shrine of the yokai, and thats when the two met.

The yokai had given Irie some of the apples grown near the shrine, and then helped Irie out of the forest and back to the village where his parents were. Irie had been glad that he was able to see yokai.

Though meeting nice yokai was scarce, there was another yokai that Irie had met, or rather, took care of. One rainy day, Irie had come across this particular yokai. It's fur was matted with dirt and blood, but Irie could tell under all that filth was a beautiful coat.

And since Irie's parents and siblings could not see the yokai, Irie took it home, and truth be told, when Irie had cleaned, and bandaged the yokai, it's bluish fur shined, and it looked almost like a wolf, but was not. Irie still hadn't figured out what species it was, but when the yokai had healed, it didn't matter.

The yokai changed into a beautiful girl, kissed him on the cheek, and then left. Leaving only a whistle carved from a large fang from maybe a wolf. Irie found out that if he blew it, the yokai would come to visit, and if Irie needed it, would offer help.

Since then, Irie hadn't really met any other nice yokai, which allowed Irie to get familiar with the danger system. Nice yokai weren't classified in the system because they posed no threat to humans, but the ones that were bad did do a couple things.

Irie was mainly faced with the lower level yokai, but there was the rare chance that some high leveled yokai would cross his path.

Irie wasn't sure what to do when he did meet these certain yokai, sometimes they would ignore him, some would give mere glances, and some would attack. Through his experience, Irie found out that those who gave glances were the most dangerous.

That being, because later, they were the ones to attack him, or would provoke other yokai into attacking him. Though Irie was able to escape them, only barely. Through all of this, Irie had never met a level S, until that day where he couldn't get away from a level A yokai.

Irie had been cornered in an alleyway, and the whistle had been knocked away. So Irie closed his eyes and waited for the yokai to kill him, and then eat, but the bite never came. All he heard was a gasp, and then crunching sounds.

When Irie opened his eyes, he saw a white haired man, and no yokai, but when the man turned around, Irie saw something off in the "person's" eyes. Irie decided to be cautious around this "person", having already escaped death once, no, thrice that day.

"What have we here?" the man said as he walked toward Irie, who shrunk back, not knowing if this was a rouge or maybe a yokai, and if it was a yokai, what level would it be, or worse what would happen. Suddenly the yokai disguised as a man, was in front of Irie. "So you're the one who helped my friend."

Irie was confused, until the bluish wolf like yokai suddenly fell on the yokai's head. Irie knew instantly that this "person" was a yokai, because although the yokai was the size of a puppy, it was incredibly heavy.

"It's a good thing I was there when my friend was alarmed by your short and sharp whistle, or else you wouldn't be alive right now."

"T-thank you." Irie stuttered out.

"It alright. A friend of my friend is also my friend, and judging by the many scents on you, you get this quite a lot, don't you?"

"Yes." Irie said as he was finally calm.

"Then how about a deal. In exchange for helping my friend, I'll provide protection from the dangerous yokai."

"That, sounds fair." Irie said. The yokai smirked, and then Irie found lips on his own. Irie was shocked, but the kiss felt so nice that Irie was distracted long enough for the yokai to trail kisses along Irie's jaw, until he reached the neck, where he sucked, and then bit gently. Irie gasped and brought a hand to the mark as the yokai moved away.

"The mark will fade, but my scent won't. Now any yokai you meet, they will say my name. Byakuran." Byakuran said and then disappeared. (1)

Irie sat there shocked, but then realized that it'd be better not to be shocked. So Irie picked up his things, and when Irie found his glasses, Irie realized that he saw the yokai named Byakuran, and the wolf like yokai without his glasses.

-TBC-

* * *

1. No, this is not a contract. Don't worry, you'll find out later what it is.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, and don't be confused, things will be explained later.


	3. Family Vongola

Ryu- Well, here is another update from me.

Pairings so far

1827- 1

All27- 1

8018- 1

**NeoGene – **Well, I'm using some details from the manga, and changing a bit.

**-xShiroi-chan – **You know you can ask for more pairings, and yes, things will be complicated, but I figured something out.

**MaskedTwilight – **It's fine, I mean if it's just Tsuna, I can manage.

**Yuu13 – **I'm glad you liked this fiction.

* * *

**Family – Vongola**

Tsuna, things had gotten a lot busier ever since the new level S yokai had appeared. Sure, he wasn't the head exorcist, but he was one of the candidates, and the candidates had just as much importance as the head, so now Tsuna needed to help prepare in case anything went wrong.

Sometimes Tsuna wished that his life were normal again, but because of his linage, nothing would normal. It had all happened on that day. Reborn, a member of the yokai world famous Acrobaleno, had come and told him that he was next in line to be the head exorcist.

Of course Tsuna didn't believe him, saying that there was no such thing as yokai, but then the chameleon that was with Reborn had changed into a gun and was used to fire something at Tsuna's head.

When the shot had been fire, Reborn had given an order. "Go exorcise the yokai that's been following your crush." And then something weird had happened. A flame appeared at Tsuna's forehead and then most of Tsuna's clothes had come off, leaving him only in boxers.

Then Tsuna's body moved and the next thing Tsuna knew, he spotted Kyoko and some sort of blur. When Tsuna blinked, the blur became clear and Tsuna saw a male.

Long story short, the yokai's name was Mochida who was a level D yokai. Mochida could be called many things, and since Kyoko could not see Mochida, he was considered a stalker. So Tsuna "exorcised" Mochida in front of many people. Though the good thing, as Reborn pointed out, was that Kyoko had not seen him.

Ever since then, Tsuna was (forcefully) sent to exorcise yokai that now it has become part of his life. Mainly in the physical sense because now Tsuna can see yokai, only slightly, which surprised Reborn a little bit.

Reborn then stated that Tsuna was much like his ancestor, Giotto who was the first exorcist of Vongola. Giotto had been able to sense yokai without any help after tapping into his Will.

Though being able to see yokai had it's pros and cons. The cons were that Tsuna did not want to see yokai, because outright scared him with their appearance even if they were good. Another was that Tsuna sometime witnessed things that were not human, quite meaning an example of a yokai eating another yokai.

The pros were that Tsuna was not really called "No-good Tsuna", a name given to Tsuna because of Tsuna's grades and clumsiness, anymore. That is because now Tsuna could stay clear of the mischief yokai. Also, because of what happened, Tsuna now has more friends, both human and yokai.

One of the human friends was Kyoko herself, which pleased Tsuna a lot. Kyoko was one of the few human girls Tsuna was friends with. The rest were either males, or yokai.

Most of Tsuna's yokai friends were gained during Tsuna's tasks to exorcise yokai. The first yokai was a foreigner, meaning not native to the country, but was still considered a yokai in technical terms.

The task had been to stop determine the cause of explosions and fires around the city. Thankfully, due to Reborn's connections, Tsuna was able to do his job without anyone seeing. Tsuna had beaten the yokai, but before the yokai was exorcised, Tsuna found out more about the yokai, named Gokudera.

The yokai was just a wanderer and had not really meant harm. So the two formed a contract, and when Gokudera found out about Tsuna's current title, he immediately began calling Tsuna Tenth, because if Tsuna would get the position as head, he would be the tenth exorcist head.

The next yokai had used to be a samurai during the Edo period. The task had been to find out why there were strange noises. The outcome was that the yokai's human resting place was right where the baseball stadium was.

The yokai had become interested in the sport, since that was the only thing happening there, and seeing that he couldn't go anywhere, always saw the sport. The problem was that no one was able to play the sport with the yokai, so there was no point in living, thus the yokai ended up starving himself.

Though yokai's aren't human, they need to eat, so Tsuna was worried, and the end result was that a contract was formed between Tsuna and the yokai named Yamamoto. Also, Tsuna learned that the samurai spirit was still in Yamamoto, judging by the fast ball that almost killed Tsuna, much to Gokudera's anger.

These two yokai were apart of Tsuna's inner circle, his trusted group. This group was made of both humans and yokai. The yokai were the less blood thirsty, while Tsuna doubted the humanity of some the other humans.

One trained a lot and never seemed to be tired, one had a demonic eye with a creepy laugh (but the good thing was that he was never really around, usually substituted by a girl almost identical to him), another was the enemy of the demonic eyed one and always seemed to look for a fight, the last was a five year old child who might be half yokai, or at least have some yokai in him.

Tsuna wasn't too informed on their background, but was at least able to communicate to some of them. Tsuna was pretty sure that the group caused more problems than actually helping. Though, Tsuna liked their company, when they weren't destroying anything.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Okay, I hoped you liked this chapter, and now the story starts.


	4. Meeting Grounds

Ryu- Okay, another update from me.

Pairings

1827 - 1

All27 - 2 (3?)

8018 – 1

6918 – 1

ColLal – 1

8059 – 1

10051 - 1

All27XD – 1 (Er, not sure bout this one, looks like All27 with emote, but could be All27XanxusDino)

**-xShiroi-chan – **Well, more pairings are fine, as long as they don't clash. This pairing does not clash so there is a chance.

**nanashi** – Not everyone is going to be a KHR character, and I plan to use Uni in the Acrobaleno group.

**Pockylover09 – **Well, not all yokai are bad, and not all humans are good. Oh, and is the pairing All27XanxusDino, cause at first I thought the last two letters were apart of a emote.

**NeoGene – **Well it'd be confusing if I didn't introduce them.

**Myriad Lapse – **We'll see.

**warflame001** – The beginnings were basically a mix of explanations and other.

* * *

**Meeting Grounds**

In the Vongola headquarters, many of the exorcists are frantically running around, either carrying papers, reports, anything just to finish up for the day.

"Ah, it's that time of year again." Yamamoto said as he stood, out of the way, watching all the chaos.

"Oi baseball freak. Don't talk as if it's nothing, no, scratch that, do something to help!" Gokudera shouted over the chaos.

"Didn't Tsuna say not to help?" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, because you just had to help with the delivering, knocking out most of the exorcists." Gokudera said.

"Didn't you blow up part of the building?" Yamamoto responded, which made Gokudera silent. "Well, once night falls, things will quiet down." Yamamoto said, Gokudera just grunted in response.

In another area of the city, on a random street, a certain boy, make that Irie Shouichi, was running away from some thugs.

"Come back here punk. You still have to pay for my medical bills!" The thug said.

'I only brushed past him and he says I broke his arm, which he is swinging at me right now!' Irie yelled in his mind as he made a turn into a dead end alley. 'Ah, what do I do now!' Irie cried in his mind, and was responded with his arm being grabbed, and his body lifted into the air as the thugs turned the corner.

Luckily, the thugs did not look up. So Irie sighed in relief, but then realized that he was hanging by his arm, which was being held by one hand. Irie looked up and saw Byakuran, who had a smile on his human like face, yet the eyes held amusement and something else.

"Wow, chased by yokai and humans. You really are interesting." Byakuran said.

"Ah, thanks." Irie said.

"Now I expect something in return, unless you want to decline and be left with these idiots." Byakuran said.

"Okay, what do you want?!" Irie said frantically.

"Come with me to a gathering." Byakuran said as the thugs finally thought of looking up, and Irie was sure that they wouldn't be able to see Byakuran, even though he knew that Byakuran could be seen, but did not want to.

"Okay I'll go!" Irie said, and when the last word left his lips, Byakuran took off at great speeds, and all the thugs saw when they looked up was a red blur, to which they shrugged off.

In a very dark scary place, three people were currently lounging about, until one of them laughed softly.

"Kufufu."

"What is it Mukuro-sama." A male who was playing with a yo-yo said.

"Today is the gathering." Mukuro said.

"Really, I can't wait to go." A blond male said as he grew ears and a tail, which disappeared when Mukuro gave an order.

"Go pick up my charge from school." Mukuro said.

"Aw, why does she, have to come?" The blond said.

"Kufufu. Chrome wishes to see cute yokai." Mukuro said.

The blond growled. "Fine, but she doesn't leave my, our sight." He said as he left.

"Ken is so protective."

In a certain shrine, to people were in a room. "Kyou-san, you have ten more exorcisms."

"Schedule them for tomorrow. I have to make sure the herbivores are in there place tonight."

"Yes Kyou-san."

In a certain office of the Vongola headquarters, a male brunette was currently stressed out and a small child, maybe a baby in a suit was giving the brunette male more stress.

"I'm going with you."

"Why!?"

"To make sure you don't mess up."

In a very dark castle....

"Vooooiiii. The boss has something to say!" A long haired wom- er man shouted.

"Trash! Tonight is the gathering. Don't ruin our reputation." A man with scars on his face said.

Soon the day was over and night had come. While some were asleep, many were awake. Most of the many were now heading to Fuji mountain, the exact location is unknown, but will soon be found out.

The first to arrive is the Vongola family, and a scarce few of lower level yokai, who cowered before the Vongola members. Then as minutes passed, more yokai appeared, some in groups, and some alone.

The current location is a clear area in the middle of a forest, which was soon becoming crowded with yokai. Most of the higher level yokai were in closer proximity to the Vongola than the lower.

"Tonight seems to be a fine night." Yamamoto said.

"Let's hope there's no trouble, especially with the demonic humans." Gokudera said as he cast his gaze left and right of the group.

Due to, safety issues, Mukuro and Hibari were asked, no, ordered to stay away from each other by Tsuna who used his Will.

"Hm, they're all herbivores-" Hibari said, but was cut off when a yellow bird landed on his shoulder, shouting a certain phrase.

"Monkey king! Monkey king!"

"Eh, that means-" Tsuna said but was cut off when a shout rung through the air.

"Vooooiiiii! The Varia have a arrived!"

"Oh, they came." The baby said.

"Why're you here?!" Tsuna shouted.

"Boss shouted something about good wine, or something. Now, where can I slash yokai." The shouter said.

"Squalo, this is supposed to be a peaceful gathering." Yamamoto said.

"I'm can't help it. This Demon Blade is thirsting for blood." Squalo said as he showed said blade.

Yes, the Demon Blade, as its name suggests, is a sword with demonic properties. All the Vongola, except for the Varia and Yamamoto, were unsure how Squalo got it.

Yamamoto said that to get the Demon Blade to accept you, you'd need to go through many trials and give a flesh sacrifice.

"You can take care of any drunk yokai if they go berserk." Reborn said.

"Fine." Squalo said as he stalked off, Yamamoto following behind.

"Shishishi. Peasant, fetch me a drink." A male with a crown on his head.

"Bel! I'm not bound to you!" Gokudera shouted.

"And this is a gathering, not a royal party." A male who had a frog hat said.

"My Death Crown says otherwise." Bel said as he threw some knives at the person.

"What happened to Viper?" Reborn asked.

"He disappeared, so we had Fran replace him." Bel said as he threw more knives, all of which were embedded into said person.

"That hurts Bel-senpai." Fran said as he took out the knives and began to bend them. All the while, everyone could see a glow on one of his fingers.

"If it weren't for that Hell Ring, you'd be dead now." Bel said.

"These cheap knives can't kill m-" Fran said before he felt Bel's aura turn bloodthirsty, so Fran made a run for it, as Bel chased. Gokudera chased after the two to make sure there was no trouble.

The Death Crown and Hell Ring are items that also have demonic properties. Not much is know, but it is said that the Death Crown causes death, and the Hell Ring, one of a total of six, is mentioned to allow the spirit of the dead to possess you.

Before anyone else could speak, the area fell silent. "Hibird." Hibari said to the yellow bird.

Hibird paused, then spoke. "Level S! Level S!"

Then, suddenly everyone heard screaming, so they turned their attention and saw a white haired "man" with a red headed boy clinging to him.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Okay, another chapter done, would have done more, but time was little.


	5. Meeting Grounds 2

Ryu- Okay, another update from me. I've also decided to do things differently.

Pairings

1827 – 1

All27 – 3

8018 – 1

6918 – 1

ColLal – 1

8059 – 2

10051 – 2

182769 – 1

**Pockylover09 – **Next time add a space. Any, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Well who doesn't love the scenes between Fran and Bel.

**TPopsicle – **Not all the yokai will be people from KHR. I'm happy you have such faith in me.

**akuma-river – **Yes Gokudera and Yamamoto are yokai. Mukuro and Hibari are at least humans. That's all I can say.

* * *

**Meeting Grounds 2**

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Irie screamed as Byakuran ran at an inhuman speed, well, he wasn't really human. Anyway, soon Byakuran reached his destination.

"We're here. Oh, I didn't know you liked me that much." Byakuran said as he smiled.

Irie immediately let go and fell on his behind. "I was only holding on because I was afraid I would fall." Irie said.

"Aw, I'm hurt Shou-chan, that you would hold so little trust in me." Byakuran said.

"Kufufu. He's right to hold so little trust in you." Byakuran turned and saw Mukuro. "It's been a long time." Mukuro said.

"Yes, a long time, but this time it's different." Byakuran said.

Irie was going to say something, but something jumped on his head, something small, but very heavy. "Gah!" Irie said as he fell back. The thing turned out to be the wolf like yokai, which took Irie's glasses.

"Hey, give those ba-ah! Why can I see yokai without my glasses!?" Irie shouted.

"This is where I wanted to bring you. Today is a very special day where yokai can be seen no matter what." Byakuran said.

"Oya, a shapeshifter as a subordinate, how threatening." Mukuro said, which got Byakuran's attention.

"Of course, the strongest also have to have strong subordinates." Byakuran said.

_Yokai Information_

_Like exorcists, yokai also form groups. The ranking is similar to that of exorcists families. A high level yokai is the head, and as time progress, that yokai can get more yokai, whether it be by force, or willingly. Lower level yokai also form groups, but they do not last long because the higher level yokai will take them over._

_Yokai groups do not need to be of the same species, and more than one yokai can have a certain rank_

"A shapeshifter?" Tsuna mumbled.

"That's their old name. Nowadays, their called shifters." Reborn said.

"What brings you here, and what is he to you." Mukuro said as he point to Irie, who was trying to get his glasses back from the shifter.

"Oh, we have a" Mukuro seemed to tense. "deal." Byakuran finished.

Mukuro relaxed. "Well that's not too bad." Mukuro said as he walked away.

"Why did Mukuro look worried?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"Because he thought that, that yokai was going to saw contract." Reborn said.

"Eh, but isn't that what he said?" Tsuna said.

"No, deals are different. Unlike contracts, deals can be easily broken, where contracts cannot. There's also the fact of the yokai law that follows the contract. Haven't you learned anything." Reborn said.

_Yokai Law Number 1_

_Yokai are allowed to make contracts with any species as long as the other is willing. Yokai contracted to animals or other yokai are not immune to exorcism, while yokai contracted to humans are immune to exorcism._

_Exorcism of a yokai bound to a human can only happen if the human has died, if that has not happened, then the yokai cannot be exorcised._

Finally Irie got his glasses back, and when he put his glasses back on, a yokai was suddenly in his face.

The yokai gave a creepy smile. "You smell good." Th yokai said and grabbed Irie. Tsuna and the others were about to react, but Byakuran stopped them.

"Sorry, but my deal with him is that I have to protect him from other yokai, so, leave." Byakuran said, and the last word, he let out an enormous amount of killer intent, which of course, everyone felt. The yokai immediately ran away. "Well, now that he's gone, lets have some fun." Byakuran said as soon as the killer intent went away.

When the two went the other way, Tsuna ran up to Mukuro. "Mukuro, who was that?" Tsuna asked, hiding his fear. Though Mukuro was apart of Vongola, or at least related to Vongola, he was still afraid of Mukuro.

"Kufufu. All I can say is that I met him when I was five, and it takes 100 years for a level D to become a level A. It has been less than that since I had met him." Mukuro said, and then brushed past Tsuna, his subordinates following behind.

Tsuna suddenly felt uneasy, but he had to brush it off when lightning sudden struck. Tsuna ran over to see what happened, and saw Varia's Levi trying to hit Lambo and Varia's Lussuria, who was having a hard time dodging because of his demonic sunglasses, with lightning, using his possessed items.

_Demonic Item Name – Unknown, called umbrella swords by most._

_Origin – Each "umbrella" is possessed by one soul killed by lightning strike. There are eight in this set._

_Ability – Able to call lightning to its tips, and redirect them at a desired target._

_Risks – If not careful, they can turn on their user._

_Demonic Item Name – Soul Grasp_

_Origin – Created by a desperate blind man trying to see._

_Ability – Allows the user to see things that they want. Includes ones mind, heart, or soul._

_Risks – If worn too long, the users eyes change to something frightening. Also impairs wearers sight if there is no target to look at._

"Levi, what are you doing!?" Tsuna shouted.

"He kept calling me irritable names!" Levi said.

Before Tsuna could even do anything, a gun was fired, a gun that was used not by Reborn, but the Varia's leader, Xanxus. Xanxus fired his gun, which he called X-Gun, due to certain reasons.

"You're ruining my mood. Gola Moska, get rid of the trash." Xanxus said as a large armored "person" appeared, which shook in response.

_Demonic Item Name – Hell Guns renamed X-Guns_

_Origin – Thought to have been made by the devil himself. _

_Ability – Able to fire a physical form of the users spirit. It's strength depends on the users spirit. It's power is increased if the user uses the spirit of rage._

_Risks – If the user becomes too emotional, then the X-Guns will turn those emotions into rage. Chaos can ensure._

_Demonic Item Name – Previously known as Demon Armor, now known as Gola Mosca_

_Origin – An obsessed person craved for power, so in turn created the armor. _

_Ability – Able to give the wearer immense strength and abilities._

_Risks – In return for power, the armor will eat the wearers life force, and if the armor's spirit is awakened, then the wearer will be possessed by the armor._

_Side Note – Modifications have been made to the Gola Mosca, and now looks like a robot. Another note, the previous wearer was Vongola Ninth._

Now Tsuna was sure everything was going to end bad. The yokai weren't the ones causing trouble, the humans were, and speaking of humans, Tsuna felt bad for whoever was wearing the armor this time. They had been lucky they got Vongola Ninth out of there in time.

Right now, all Tsuna needed to do was stop the problems and fix all of this. So Tsuna got out a pill and invoked his Will.

"I want you all to stop." Tsuna in his Will said.

From across the clearing. "Vongola sure is funny." Byakuran said.

"I just hope they're capable."

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Yes, and another chapter done.

Hikari- Who spoke the last line?

Ryu- Gah! Don't just suddenly appear. Anyway, not telling.


	6. Problems

Ryu- Here is another update from me.

Pairings – Closed

1827 – 1

All27 – 3

8018 – 1

6918 – 1

ColLal – 1

8059 – 3

10051 – 3

182769 – 1

**Soari – **I'm glad you like my fiction.

**PockeyLover09 – **Well it would be confuse if I didn't, and I did say in the beginning some of the items were dangerous.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Meh, it's hard to write two fictions at the same time.

**jarnee337** – Hopefully you can became solid again to read my fiction.

* * *

**Problems**

Irie was currently laying on his bed. It was currently midnight and he was exhausted, oh did he forget to say that his parents were talking to Byakuran. He still didn't know how Byakuran was able to be seen, though it probably had something to do with his level.

Irie hadn't known it was that high, but maybe it had some good points, oh who was he kidding, a Level S entails many deaths. Irie didn't even want to think about it, well at least the deal only required Byakuran to protect Irie and nothing else.

Many thoughts had passed Irie's mind, but he was interrupted by his bedroom door opening and his parents walking through, followed by, Byakuran.

"Irie, your adult friend has agreed to take guardianship over you." His mother said.

"What!?" Irie said, sitting up.

"He's also agreed to teach you." Irie's father said.

"Oh I'm so glad you're taking a good path." His mother said.

"But" Irie said as he tried to protest, but was cut off.

"Don't worry, your friend Byakuran said that he will keep in touch with us." His father said.

Irie was about to protest, but he saw the glint in Byakuran's eye's, and then remembered what he was told at the gathering by a strange yokai when he had been wandering. Irie couldn't see what kind because the yokai was wearing a large cloak.

"_Best be careful around that snow haired yokai." The yokai said._

"_Why" Irie asked._

"_Because there is a loophole." The yokai said. _

"_What do you mean?" Irie asked._

"_The deal is that he has to protect, correct?" _

"_Yes."_

"_There aren't any specifics. So protect can mean anything. It could be protection of your body, life, or even soul."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_The soul is everlasting. If it is eaten, it still lives on. That yokai only said he'd protect you, he didn't say what. So if you were to cross the line, he could kill you and eat your soul, and since the soul would be in his body, it would be protected."_

_At that, the yokai disappeared and Irie was left shocked._

"Ah, alright." Irie said, he parents smiled.

"Good, well you better start packing." His father said.

"Huh?" Irie said.

"Your friend said it's best to leave now. So start packing, and don't worry about us, we'll be asleep in our bedroom." His mother said, and then they left, leaving only Byakuran and Irie in the room. Irie could only assume that Byakuran had done something, but Irie was brought out of his wondering when Byakuran closed the door and locked it.

"Well, that went smoothly." Byakuran said as he advanced toward Irie, who back up until he hit the wall, becoming trapped.

"What did you do?" Irie asked.

Byakuran gave a smile that Irie did not like. "I just made them see how good it would be if I had guardianship over you." Byakuran said as he put his hand under Irie's chin. "And now the deal has become a contract." Byakuran said.

"But I didn't agree to anything." Irie said as he tried to look away.

"This is a parent contract." Byakuran said.

_Yokai Information_

_There are many types of contracts. Contracts between exorcists and yokai are agreement contracts. Agreement contracts have subcategories, mainly dealing with the relationship of the yokai and contractor. _

_The contract in question is a parent contract. This is a special contract usually only done between two yokai, for the reason is that normal people cannot see yokai. A parent contract is as it sounds. A yokai can "adopt" another by permission of the one being adopted, or from the parents._

_Parent contracts are almost always formed by a yokai._

Irie tried to push Byakuran away, but his hand was grabbed by Byakuran. Suddenly Irie found both his hands pinned above his head.

"Now that I own you, you seem a bit too young." Byakuran then ripped the front of Irie's shirt off, revealing Irie's chest. "Lets change that." Byakuran said as he began to carve into Irie's skin.

Irie tried to scream, but it was muffled when Byakuran forced a kiss on him. Blood began to drip onto the ground as Byakuran carved more into the skin. Soon a symbol was carved.

Irie broke away from the kiss and tried to get away, but Byakuran wasn't finished yet. He placed his hand on the symbol and it glowed.

Irie's scream was cut short when Byakuran put his hand at Irie's throat. Irie kept screaming, but there was no noise. The only noise heard was a crackling noise followed by ripping.

Soon it all ended, and Irie slumped to the floor. Irie was no longer fifteen, but now eighteen. His chest was still bloodied, but it had healed, leaving no trace of the cuts.

As Byakuran licked the blood off his hand, he spoke. "You're eighteen now. So you better get used to it." Byakuran said.

On the other side of the city, Tsuna was just getting into bed, when he suddenly shivered. Tsuna checked the temperature, it was warm enough not to make anyone shiver.

"I sure hope nothing bad happened." Tsuna said, but he knew something bad did happen.

So Tsuna decided to send Gokudera and Yamamoto out to check for any abnormalities. They can back saying they smelled blood, but they couldn't figure out where or who it belonged to. All they could say was that Byakuran's scent was mixed in with the blood's scent.

Some place else, some figures all coated in large cloaks were having a meeting.

"How did the gathering go?"

"Good, except the humans were causing trouble."

"Garrrrh. They shouldn't even exist."

"No, they should serve us."

"Absoultely. So, has the incantation been completed."

"No, we need more chi."

"Grr, if only that veil hadn't been cast all those centuries ago."

"Patience, we'll have things back the way they were."

In the shadows....

"......a coup d'etat? Then the others shall know." It said as it disappeared.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, here is the start of the plot, oh, and I have some information on the demonic items in chapter 4.

Demonic Item Name – The Demon Blade (thought to have been called Muramasa)

Origin – A sword maker came upon a head of a yokai. He decided to use it's fangs to make a sword. Upon completion, the blade came to life and killed it's maker.

Ability – Able to cut through many things, and give the user inhuman abilities.

Risks – Can make the wielder bloodthirsty and savage.

Demonic Item Name – Death Crown

Origin – Once owned by a cruel prince who order executions upon many. A revolt took place and the prince was beheaded, still wearing the crown. It's maker is unknown.

Ability – Allows the wearer to kill without hesitation. Also allows one to enchant an item with the a soul killed by the wearer.

Side note – It is rumored that another crown was made in likeness of this Death Crown.

Demonic Item Name – Hell Ring (ver 666)

Origin – A man so desperate said he would sell his soul once he got what he wanted. That desperation manifested into six rings.

Ability – Gives ability according to what the wearer wants.

Risks – The users soul may be taken, and could be lost.

Side note- There are six of these rings, and it is said that a weapon follows each ring. Though that is unknown.


	7. First Stage

Ryu- Well, here is another chapter from me.

Winning Pairings – 10051, All27, and 8059. Other pairings might be considered, but will be minimal.

**Soari – **Don't worry, not everyone has a large vocabulary.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Not quite. I just see it a lot, and it's referred to as the demon blade, so I used it.

**shizu Fumikari – **Well, I wanted to make sure that the basic knowledge was given before starting the story.

* * *

**First Stage**

Irie sighed as he walked on the sidewalk. The past week had been hell for him.

"_Now Shou-chan, as you may have heard, I have many subordinates, and they can get hurt or sick sometimes, so I need someone to take care of them." Byakuran said._

"_What does, that have to do, with me?" Irie said, voice still laced with pain from what happened that night._

"_Yokai have their poisons, and those poisons aren't poisons to other yokai. Since your human, you won't be affected." Byakuran said._

So ever since that day, Irie had been taking care of the many yokai. The knowledge to take care of them had somehow been given to him when his body grew three years older in just a matter of minutes.

Byakuran had said that the amount of knowledge given could have been learned in just three years, thus explaining the three year growth spurt, which had been painful. Irie's skin had been torn at certain areas, and his bones had grown a few inches.

Still, no matter how you look at it, the whole process had hurt. It's why humans are meant to grow at a slow pace, not quickly like some yokai.

Irie had no more time to ponder when there was a sudden explosion. Irie looked and saw people, all who were screaming "monster" and "demon."

Irie decided to check it out, but wished he hadn't. There was a yokai, a Jinkininki to be precise, and it was eating people, well, the bodies of the dead that it had killed. Either way, it was a gruesome sight.

_Yokai – Jinkininki_

_A ghost that eat human corpses._

"What are you doing!" Irie shouted.

The yokai stopped it's eating. "Hm, a human?" The yokai said, and then inhaled deeply through it's nose. "You smell of that snow haired yokai, and I sense a parent contract, which means" The yokai dropped the bodies it was eating. "I can eat you." The yokai said as it charged.

Though Irie had grown older and gained information, it didn't mean that he could defend himself against a yokai, whose size was abnormally large. All Irie had was a low level item, a copy of Sun's Life.

_Yokai Item – Sun's Life_

_Abilities – Has healing properties and other uses. _

_Origin – Part of a certain set, made to help keep balance._

_Side note – The Sun's life is in the form of a ring, and the one Irie has is just a replica, so it is not as strong as the original. This copy only has the healing ability._

Byakuran had given Irie the ring so that if Irie were to come across any of Byakuran's subordinates, and they were injured, Irie would be able to heal them.

Right now Irie wished that he did have some item to defend himself, since this could be the end of himself, but that wasn't so, when a knife suddenly embedded itself in the yokai's eye.

The knife looked familiar, and Irie found out why. "Shishishi. It seems the peasant needs some help." Irie looked and saw Belphegor, whom he did not meet, but saw at the gathering, trying to kill someone.

"Huh, you look familiar." Irie turned his head and saw Fran, who was the person Bel tried to kill.

"It doesn't matter. A peasant is still a peasant. Now we have to focus on the yokai which did not fall." Bel said.

The yokai laughed. "Your pitiful items are not strong enough for I, Kira, of the Ancient." Kira said.

_Yokai Information _

_Ancients..... Not available._

"You know, you're breaking the rules here." Fran said.

"Hm, I was one of the originals who created the laws." Kira said.

"But that doesn't mean you're allowed to break them." Fran said.

_Yokai Law_

_Yokai who are in the high levels are not allowed to reveal themselves to humans. Otherwise there will be unbalance. _

"You, well, it doesn't matter. I'll eat yo-" Kira said before he was hit by a strong blast. Everyone looked and saw Tsuna, who seemed to have completed a strong move. "Why I'll- erk" Kira said before he found his arm turning to stone.

"I suggest you leave, otherwise you'll turn to stone." Tsuna said.

"Grrr, fine, but I'll get back at you some day." Kira said as he disappeared.

Tsuna landed on the ground, and his eyes turned from serious, to innocent. "Is everyone okay?" Tsuna said.

"What does it look like, peasant." Bel said, gesturing to all the bodies.

"This is going to be hard to cover up." Fran said.

It was then Tsuna noticed Irie. "Oh, are you , wait, you seem familiar, have we met somewhere before?" Tsuna asked.

Since it had probably only been a little over week, and having only met once, Tsuna wouldn't recognize him, it was probably harder to recognize him since he grew older.

So Irie decided to pretend not to know Tsuna. "Um, no. You must have me confused with someone else. Now I must g-" Irie said before something latched onto his face. "Gah!" Irie said as he pried he object off. It was a miniature lion.

"Ah Natsu, you shouldn't do that." Tsuna said as he took the lion in his arms.

The lion seemed to point at Irie. "Gao gaoo." Natsu said, and Tsuna seemed to understand.

"Eh, the gathering." Tsuna said. Irie saw this as a cue to go, but before he could leave, Fran spoke up.

"Oh, that wimpy kid with the Level S." Fran said.

"Eh, but wasn't he like, fifteen years old?" Tsuna said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Since he's involved with that yokai, he can come to the meeting." Bel said.

"What meeting?" Irie asked.

"Strange yokai have attacked certain parts of he world, and they seem to call themselves Ancients." Tsuna said. "We're having a meeting with the worlds exorcists and treaty yokai, I should probably send a message that we'll be there late." Tsuna said, and then he whispered some words to Natsu, who nodded and sped off.

"I still don't know why your inner demon is so small." Fran said.

_Yokai Information_

_The saying "Let your inner demon run wild" is literal for exorcists. If their will is strong, or if they've inherited a bloodline, then their spirits form demons. Most yokai come from these demons._

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, sorry if it may seemed rushed, cause it is. I'm really busy, having to write and essay that's due on the weekend. (I turn it in online) Oh, and I hope you caught some clues that I threw at you. All of the stuff here is not random.


	8. Second Stage

Ryu- And here is another update from me.

**shizu Fumikari – **Well, truth be told, the last chapter was more or less a filler. An yes, ripping your skin is painful. As for the information, it's sort of a mix. I read somewhere about real life exorcists, and I have my own way of thinking.

**-xShiroi-chan - **Yes, Natsu is cute, and innocent people are usually blinded by naivety or other things.

* * *

**Second Stage**

So the group was currently heading toward where th meeting was held. Irie was currently riding on Gokudera's back, who was in his yokai form. Surprisingly, Gokudera was a bakeneko, a large on at that. Irie had been shocked when Tsuna had called Gokudera, and then said person, er, yokai had changed.

_Yokai – Bakeneko_

_A shapeshifting cat._

Irie thought Gokudera would have been something different, but in the world of yokai, a lot of things could happen. Such that the demonic items could allow humans to jump from building to building.

Irie was suddenly brought out of his thoughts from a sudden jerk.

"Oi, why do you smell like that brat." Gokudera said.

"Eh?" Irie said.

"That red haired brat. At the gathering some days back." Gokudera said.

Irie hesitated, but was saved from answering when Tsuna spoke. "We're here." Tsuna said as a gate seemingly appeared from thin air and opened.

Irie closed his eyes as white light came from the gate. When the light disappeared, Irie found himself in a large room, with a round, circular table in the center. Irie could guess that it could seat perhaps fifty people.

"Shooouuu-chaaannn!" Irie turned and caught a glimpse of white before being tackled to the ground. "Are you okay. Are you hurt anywhere?" Byakuran said as he began to slip his hands under Irie's shirt, and other places.

"Ah, stop that. I'm f-" Irie said before being cut off.

"Don't worry, I'll make you better." Byakuran said as he forcefully kissed Irie. Most of the people in the room blanched.

"As Irie struggled, one of flailing hands turns into a fist, and is then used to hit Byakuran."

Just as that was said, the exact thing happened, stunning most, and causing the rest to look at the one who spoke. It is a cloaked figure, who is now writing in a book.

"Kufufu. It's so good to see you F-" Mukuro said before being cut off.

"And then pineapple obsessed birds swoop down and attack Mukuro." The figure said.

Of course, the sentence came true, and Mukuro had to run in order to avoid being pecked at by the birds. The figure closes their book.

"Questions will be answered once everyone is seated."

There was shuffling, and scraping of chairs after the sentence was uttered. The last one to sit down was Mukuro, whose hair was pretty much messed up.

"As you may have heard, yokai have been attacking parts of the world, calling themselves Ancients, even being an Ancient, I have no idea what they are doing."

At this, voices broke out and started yelling. "At this point, coconuts fall and hit those who are talking." A synchronized sound then echoed throughout the room. Any who was hit, clutched their head in pain. The only ones not clutching their heads in pain were Vongola, and Millefiore, except for Irie.

"Ancients is a term for yokai who have lived to see a thousand life times. The term isn't heard much because not all yokai can live up to that time. I'm pretty sure I've lived to see two thousand life times, but I've lost count of that, and also my name. So Mukuro calls me Fate."

"Kufufu. What else am I supposed to call someone who weaves the threads of people's lives." Mukuro said.

"Hm, I guess I'll start from the beginning... The room becomes the very existence of my mind ."

_The first few hundred years of the Earth's birth were dull, no life existed on it, not even yokai existed. As time progressed, energy began to clump together. As some have calculated that the Earth was created from vapors of gas, there is also the spiritual way._

_My kind saw it fit to have a place where things live, prosper, and feel. So, we decided to weave our soul's thread in order to create what is now here today._

_Some survived, and some shriveled away into nothingness, but their desires were fulfilled, but we weren't satisfied, so we called upon the oldest of yokai, who is still alive, but hidden today._

_He helped in the creation in the other yokai, but those times were early. There weren't any rules or regulations, so yokai roamed free, but when humans came into existence, created by a some few left of my kind, things had to change._

_Humans ran and screamed at the sight of yokai, some worshiped the yokai as gods. If this continued, yokai would end up ruling the world instead of living in peace with the humans._

_So, great magic was used in order to separate the yokai from the humans. It took the rest of my kind, but we were able to create a veil. _

_Along with the veil, all the oldest yokai were called, in order to make laws to keep balance, because the veil is not as powerful as the eldest. As some may have seen, Ancients are powerful enough to temporary break the veil, and a few Rank S are able to achieve it as well._

_Not all the yokai agreed with the ideas of the veil. They believed that yokai were superior to humans, and that humans are worthless. These few were not killed, for old yokai are wise yokai. They possess information that might be needed in the future._

_Which brings us to the situation at hand. Some of the Ancients had a secret meeting, and I attended in the shadows. This meeting is in violation to a certain policy that was made some time ago. I will not tread upon that subject, but it will be known at a later time._

_For now, we focus on how to stop this coup d'etat. Now, the few that have engaged the Ancients may have learned that they could not scratch the Ancients, there is a reason. In order to injure an Ancient, is to have Ancient like status._

_A good example is Sawada Tsunayoshi of the Vongola. Vongola is old, and was known to be made of humans, but not anymore. This doesn't change the system yokai have for humans._

_Because humans live shorter lives than yokai, the system has been scaled down. So anything of 400 years or more will be given ancient status. _

_Now, do not be confused about the systems. Many systems were created, but they are not known. So far, the most common system is the Danger System. The eldest has made all the systems to be similar to each other. So level S is equal to Ancient status, and so on. _

The room returns normal, and everyone blinks to recollect their thoughts. "Now that I have passed the information on, you all must figure out your standings, and then figure out what to do."

-TBC-

* * *

_Ancient's Name – Unknown_

_Ancient Rank – Second Oldest_

_Species – Unknown_

_Status of Species – Critically Endangered_

_Ability – Weaves the threads of lives._

Ryu- Well, that's all I can do. I kind of had writer's block.


	9. Without Reason

Ryu- Hey people. I back with The Contract, and I've decided a few things. I will make pairings mild, but still there, and other stuff too, but pairings is what I thought would be a bigger change.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Thanks

* * *

**Without Reason**

So every group, family, clan, etc were all talking amongst themselves. Some had worry in their voices, other just had greed, and most were passive.

The occupants of the room were mainly exorcists, but there were some yokai. Each had some sort of status. Some were official exorcists, and some were free lance exorcists. Most of the yokai didn't seem to care, seeing as how the situation was.

Soon, everyone had at least some standing on where their people were, and the results weren't that great. Most were not capable of being able to fight the Ancients, but "Fate" changed that.

"Oh let me say something." 'Fate' said suddenly fro behind Irie, who shrieked and fell out of his chair. "You might want to check the linage of your half-breeds. Sometimes their ancestry goes far back, and that may also count." 'Fate' said.

For some reason, as Irie got up, he could feel the gaze of the cloaked yokai, despite not being able to see the face.

"Hey boy." Irie jumped at being addressed. "You're Irie Shouichi, correct?" Irie nodded. "You know you really aren't bound by contract, right."

"What!?" Irie said standing abruptly. Byakuran frowned.

"While parent contracts are allowed, it needs to be a certain species. Plus using enchantments on your charge is taboo, and said enchantment will now be dispelled." And before Irie could utter one word, he was hit on the head and smoke appeared.

When the smoke cleared, Irie was back to his normal age. The only problem was that his clothes were hanging off of him, and Irie's head was hurting.

"Byakko." 'Fate' said, making Byakuran frown. "Also, forming a contract with this particular human is taboo, unless it is a mate contract."

Now Byakuran really was angry. One with his species being revealed, and having something important taken away.

_Yokai Species – Byakko _(1)

_The white tiger of the west. A sacred creature, worshiped as a guardian of the west._

"Oh how the mighty have fallen."

_Yokai Fact – Guardians are known to protect, but when something occurs, they can be stripped of their position and be demoted to a low status._

"What do you mean forming a contract with that brat is taboo!?" Gokudera shouted.

"My, there is much to be learned. Firstly, the Irie family is known to have relatively low spiritual strength." Everyone just stood there not knowing what to say. "Irie-san, when you were born, did something happen?"

With the pain having disappeared, Irie spoke. "Um, yes. They said I had been very sickly and would not make it." Irie said.

"But you somehow got better, very quickly, correct?" Irie nodded. "This is what we call being blessed by yokai, and-" 'Fate' said before the room's doors were slammed open.

"Emergency. There is another attack!" The person said.

"Tch." 'Fate' said while everyone hurried to protect those vulnerable, and since Irie was no loner "his", Byakuran left along with his subordinates.

Irie was going to leave also, but was held back. "Irie-san, it's safer with me." 'Fate' said as a door suddenly appeared.

"What do you mean?" Irie said as he was dragged along.

"You were blessed by the third eldest, and act in itself is both special _and dangerous_." 'Fate' said as the door closed behind them.

As the door closed, it disappeared, along with the room once it had been emptied.

At the attack, there was absolute mayhem. The attack was of lower tengu, yet though they couldn't be seen, they could still attack.

_Yokai – Tengu _

_Bird like human yokai._

So exorcism and extermination of the yokai were easy to an extent, but there were so many that it was also becoming frustratingly hard.

Luckily everyone from the meeting was there and things were evening out.

Bel was busy shredding up many tengu that blood began to rain down and feathers were scattered all around. There was an occasional "Bel-senpai sure is crazy" which resulted with knives being thrown.

With Tsuna, he was careful to just knock them out or disable them, and when one got too close, Gokudera would lunge, leaving himself vulnerable to attack, but Yamamoto appeared just in time.

As with Millefiore, Byakuran just sat back and let his subordinates do as they pleased., to which they were extremely happy about.

As time wore on, the tengu's forces were thinned, and all that was left was the destruction that they were. Most exorcists were injured, and there were many tengu corpses laying about.

"Gokudera, I want you to count the number of dead." Tsuna ordered.

"You don't have to worry about that, because soon you will all be dead."

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice, and most gasped. Instead of an ordinary tengu, it was a daitengu.

_Yokai – Daitengu _

_The strongest tengu_

"Allow me to introduce myself, even though you'll all die soon. I am Dai Kaze (2), the rightful holder of the title 'Third Eldest'."

In another place.....

"Where are you taking me?" Irie said as he was dragged along a dark hallway, at least he thought it was a dark hallway, he couldn't really tell, that being because it was really dark.

"I'm taking you to see the Eldest."

"What?! I thought you said you didn't know where he was!" Irie shouted.

"I said he was hidden, that doesn't mean I didn't know where he was." And before Irie could speak, he was cut off. "Ah, we're here."

Though they had stopped, Irie couldn't see anything, though he could hear a low grumble. "Maybe we should leave." Irie said.

"OOOOIIIIII!!!!"

Irie jumped when 'Fate' had suddenly yelled, but he was freaked out when golden-yellow eyes appeared.

Suddenly the room was lit as torches along the walls were set aflame, and then Irie could see, and was he saw was a large dragon. He could also tell that they were in a large cave.

"I found the Third." 'Fate' said, pushing Irie in front. The dragon gave a low rumble. "What, you don't believe me, check for yourself."

So the dragon moved its head closer, causing Irie to close his eyes. All Irie felt was air being blown in and out of the dragon's nostrils. The dragon gave a snort and moved it's head back into resting position. Then it gave more rumbles.

"You sure we should do that?" 'Fate asked. The dragon gave another rumble. "I guess you are right, they could be after him." 'Fate' said.

Suddenly Irie was turned around to face 'Fate', who he could see smiling under the hood of the cloak. Now Irie had a bad feeling.

"Don't worry Irie-san, all you'll feel is a little pinch."

If one were to stand at the entrance of the cavern, they would hear a scream.

-TBC-

* * *

_Ancients Name - Unknown, referred to as "Eldest"  
_

_Ancient __Rank - Eldest_

_Species - Ryu  
_

_Status of Species - Rare_

_Ability - Unknown_

1. Funny how the two have similiarites.

2. Dai meaning great, and Kaze meaning wind So "Great Wind"

Ryu- Well, I hope that this chapter was good.


	10. Third

Ryu- Well, here is another chapter from me.

**Amicably Apathetic – **I'm glad you like what I've done to make this fiction.

**shizu Fumikari – **Those two are sometimes worshiped as Gods, but they are still considered yokai.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Yes I know, and it's not good to jump to conclusions. Oh, and pairings will still be there, just not as mild.

**Seriyuu – **Refer back to the top of chapter 7 for pairings that may appear or not.

* * *

**Third**

"What the heck are you talking about." Gokudera shouted.

Dai Kaze just scoffed. "As if I need to explain to a lowly yokai like you, who allows himself to be lead by a pathetic human. Hmph. Time has been wasted, and it is now time for you to die." Dai Kaze said.

Then Dai Kaze suddenly flew forward, and as he flew, two large blades shot out from his sleeves. Dai Kaze caught them and used them to slash at any unfortunate person, which happened to be some amateur excorcists.

Dai Kaze stopped a few feet away from the slaughtered exorcists and sneered.

"I would have thought that after speaking to that traitorous Spirit Weaver that you pathetic humans would put up a good fight.

_Yokai – Spirit Weaver_

_Similar to The Fates of Greek mythology. (Which is also why Mukuro uses the name "Fate" for the second eldest._

With the "traitorous person".....

The two yokai were currently plugging their ears as Irie was screaming quite loudly.

"Jeez. I mention one bit of pain and he starts screaming." 'Fate' said, and then approached Irie once he was out of breath. "Why the heck were you screaming!" 'Fate' yelled.

"Because it's just like with Byakuran-san." Irie said.

"Oh you mean the guy standing behind you." Irie yelped and turned around, causing 'Fate' to smirk. "Just kidding." 'Fate' said and then bonked Irie on his head. Smoke appeared once again, and Irie wasn't able to turn around because the pain hurt, but he did notice something, but couldn't figure it out as he was grabbed by his neck.

"It would have been a pinch had you not screamed, but now it has been upgraded to a hit. Now lets go." 'Fate' said as they walked (er, one walked, one was carried) out of the cave. The flames went out and then it became dark as they left.

Back to the battle.....

"That's because they're not qualified to fight you." Yamamoto said.

"Oh, and just who is- Oof!" Dai Kaze said before Tsuna raced forward and used a successful uppercut on the yokai, who became much more angered and proceeded to slash at Tsuna, but then he stopped when the wind changed.

Everyone froze as Dai Kaze turned round to meet Byakuran's eyes.

"You smell of the Third. For that, I will kill you." Dai Kaze said as he charged. Byakuran merely just stood there, he didn't even even move when Dai Kaze was bringing down his blade, but Byakuran did move to stop the blade with just two of his fingers.

"My my, you're quite the stupid one aren't you." Byakuran said as he hold on the blade did not lessen while Dai Kaze tried to get control of his blade back. "You say you are the rightful third, and then you say I smell of the Third. What are you talking about?" Byakuran said as he ripped the sword out of Dai Kaze's grasp and cut Dai Kaze's arm off.

That was all everyone saw before Byakuran's subordinates created a smokescreen, covering the two. Now all everyone could hear crunching and yelling from Dai Kaze.

When the smoke cleared, Dai Kaze had even more lacerations, the arm lost arm was no longer there, and there was blood on Byakuran's mouth. Everyone, mainly the yokai knew it was not his blood.

Dai Kaze coughed up blood before growling in frustration. "Argh! I'll remember this!" Dai Kaze yelled as he and the remaining Tengu that were alive, disappeared in a whirlwind of feathers and leaves.

All everyone could do was wonder what Byakuran had done, but since they could only have theories, they had to check for damages, casualties, and then return to the meeting to learn more about what happened.

At the meeting.....

As everyone returned to the meeting room, 'Fate' was casually waiting there. Everyone got the hint when 'Fate' didn't say anything, and they all went to sit.

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted-" 'Fate' before being interrupted.

"Where's Shou-chan?" Byakuran asked.

'Fate' glanced at Byakuran, and those that were sensitive to auras, were immediately aware of "Fate's" irritation, but also, concern?

All that disappeared, as 'Fate' took something out from under the cloak and threw it at Byakuran.

"There he is, now as I was saying before-" 'Fate' said before being interrupted once again.

Everyone began to murmur as they looked at what was in Byakuran's hands. It was a puppy, no, it was a wolf pup, more specifically, a red wolf pup. (1)

When the wolf pup opened it's eyes, they saw familiar green eyes. They could also tell that the wolf pup was dizzy, probably from being thrown. When the wolf pup regained it's senses, its body froze as its head turned.

When it met Byakuran's eyes, it yelped, hairs standing on end as the wolf pup tried to run away, but Byakuran was quick.

"Oh, it is Shou-chan. What happened to you." Byakuran said as he began to hug the wolf pup.

"Ahem, as I was saying before I was interrupted, and if anyone interrupts me again, I will castrate them." Everyone cringed, seeing as they were mostly men. "Anyway, Irie was blessed by a yokai. When that happens, the yokai gives it's life force to that person, and they gain whatever the yokai had."

Byakuran opened his mouth to say something, but 'Fate' took out a dagger and pointed it at Byakuran, who shut his mouth.

"The yokai that blessed Irie-san was the Third Eldest." 'Fate' said.

"Oh, so that's why-" Byakuran said before he had to dodge a dagger aimed at his nether regions.

"Interrupt me again and next time I won't miss." 'Fate' said before glaring, or, that's what everyone thought 'Fate' was doing.

"To make things short, the Third was and Okami. As you all know, Okmai are known to be fierce, but also gentle. Okami had a certain liking for humans, and thus wanted to save Irie-san. Nowanyquestions." 'Fate' rushed out.

"May you tell us more about the Ancients?" Tsuna asked.

-TBC-

* * *

_Ancients Name- Unknown_

_Ancient Rank – Third Eldest_

_Anicent Species – Okami _

_Status of Species – Uncommon_

_Ability - Unknown_

1. I was looking at pictures of wolves and saw a picture of a red wolf pup. The image of a puppy Shou-chan came into my mind, and that's when I decided.

Ryu- Well, wait until next week for the next chapter.


	11. Ancient Yokai

Ryu- Well, here is another awaited chapter from me.

**-xShiroi-chan – **Yes, Fate owns, but I haven't said gender yet, yokai don't really have gender unless specified.

**shizu Fumikari – **Yes, Irie would be cute like that, hm, I might make a fiction for it, and I think Okami is that symbol, but not entirely sure.

* * *

**Ancient Yokai**

'Fate' just stared at Tsuna, or, that's what everyone thought, the cloak was making it had to tell. Then 'Fate' sighed.

"I can only say one thing, the first three eldest are on your side, it would have been four, but the others convinced the forth, which is the yokai you fought, that since the third is no longer around, he should be the third. But we have certain rules." 'Fate' said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"All I can say is that, you can only ascend if the yokai is truly gone, but since the Third gave herself to replace Irie's half dead inner demon." 'Fate' said. Irie barked from between Byakuran's arms. "Yes the third was a female, and your half dead inner demon was the reason you were so sickly." 'Fate' said.

"So Shou-chan is a real yokai now?" Byakuran said as he hugged Irie tighter, who began to claw and nip at Byakuran, who had to let go. Once Irie was free, he ran to the Vongola side. "Aw, Shou-chan has betrayed me." Byakuran said.

"He never was on your side. Anyway, since Irie has chosen Vongola" 'Fate' turned to them. "Make sure to take care of him. Why, because us Ancients have a certain, legend that entails this kind of situation." 'Fate' said.

Irie began to bark, actually, it more like yips. "Don't worry, Vongola will make sure that you stay alive." 'Fate' said.

Irie's body could be seen relaxing, but once the words got through to Irie, he began to yip again. Then he ran up to 'Fate' and began to yip some more.

'Fate' merely lifted the cloak hood and smiled. "'Fate' leaves in the blink of an eye, and everyone returns to their quarters to prepare."

At that, once everyone blinked, 'Fate' was gone, and everyone had the urge to go back, and they couldn't really go against the Spirit Weaver's words.

So everyone got up and left, except Irie, who was being held by the scruff of his neck since he couldn't settle down.

So once Tsuna and his group got back to headquarters, they tried to figure out what to do. They didn't know how Irie became like this, nor how to understand him.

"I know, lets give him a pencil and notebook." Yamamoto suggested.

"Idiot, he doesn't have thumbs." Gokudera said.

"Shishishi. Make him write with blood." Bel said.

"Senpai, that's not really sanitary." Fran said, and was responded with knives.

"Kufufu. Why don't we use my pet." Mukuro said, as he showed his "pet", which was basically a snarling demon dog of some sort, Irie had zipped away upon seeing the beast, causing all the people to look for him.

It had been an hour now, and still no one had figured out what to do. Then Yamamoto came up with another idea.

"Why don't we ask 'Fate'." Yamamoto said as he held his arms above his head and spoke.

"Idiot, 'Fate's isn't here, we're not-" Gokudera said before a book landed in Yamamoto's hands.

The cover said "How to take care of a unruly Okami pup."

Everyone just blinked at how simples things got, until Yamamoto opened the book. "Hey, some pages are blank."

And true to his word, when the pages were flipped, some were blank, and some had words on them. From reading it, Tsuna had a feeling that the blank pages held valuable information, that would only become visible once they got past a certain point.

So with the information that they were given so far, Tsuna had everyone get some things ready.

Elsewhere...

"How did you enjoy the Ancient?" Kikyo said.

"It was quite nice. Too bad I didn't get him all." Byakuran said.

Somewhere...

"You fool, why would you carelessly reveal things!"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"You don't deserve to be Third!"

"You don't deserve to live at all!"

At this, everyone nodded their heads, and then, they turned to Dai Kaze. Who paled as hunger filled the eyes of his "comrades".

"Wait, give me another chance!"

"Ancients don't have second chances, and with part of your soul devoured, why waste the rest."

The room went dark, but you could hear screaming and flesh being torn apart. Then it became deathly silent, with only a dripping noise breaking the silence.

"With more strength, may we achieve the Three."

In a large cave with the two top eldest...

"You think the Acrobaleno can handle everything?"

Some grunts and a rumble.

"Hm, yes, everything will be hard, especially for that child. Three is very unlucky if you're young an inexperienced."

A snort.

"Yes, the Three have been entrusted to certain groups separately, albeit one group stole a set. Still, better in a strong grasp than a weak one."

......

_Boy..... Boy..... Boy..._

_Be careful... careful...careful_

_With Three, there is power... power... power_

_Three is needed to make one... one... one..._

_Learn... Learn... Learn..._

Green eyes opened with a start. Irie got up and stretched his body, he was still getting used to it. Then he got out of the bed that was given to him, it was located in the common room under a desk, near a window, and from the looks of it, night had fallen.

Irie decided to take a walk, so he padded away and went through the doggy door, or yokai door, since mainly small yokai used it.

Things were much bigger, but Irie could see very small details. The only details he couldn't see was what the number "3" had to do with any of this.

All Irie could figure out that it had to do with something involving the Third and that legend. If only 'Fate' had told them more.

* * *

-TBC-

Ryu- Well, I'm done with this chapter, and as you can see, the number "3" has a very special meaning. Cookies to whoever figures out the meaning.


	12. The Hunt

Ryu- Well, here is another chapter from me.

**shizu Fumikari – **Well if you lived for a long time, humor would probably be the only thing good for you, and as for Irie, yes, he's technically half girl.

* * *

**The Hunt**

Morning came, and soon Vongola Headquarters was full and busy with people, yokai, and other. Irie had woken up under the tree, the night before, he had been too tired to return back to his "bed".

So Irie shook the morning dew off his fur and went inside, he had to be careful not to be stepped on, as it had already happened before. Luckily, due to the yokai status, there were only bruises.

Eventually, Irie made it to the dining area, with only just a few bumps. People were already eating, and his bowl was there ready for him.

As Irie was just about to take a bite, he smelled something that he recognized. It was faint, and hidden, but Irie could tell what it was.

Irie yipped in alarm, but it was either too late, or no one took the time to notice as everyone in the room collapsed.

The reason, there was a medical herb that induces a heavy sleep to the receiver, and whoever put the herb in, wanted to make sure there were no distractions.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and then there were shouts. Irie thought it was good for some people to skip breakfast today as he ran to investigate.

Unfortunately, curiosity killed the cat, as when Irie turned around the corner, all the people who were awake were either dead, or unconscious. Suddenly, Irie heard a voice.

"Ahhh. Found you."

Irie turned around, but before he could get a good look, something was splashed on his eyes, causing him to be blind.

"Now be a good dog and stay there while I put you to sleep."

At that, Irie blindly ran away. He didn't want to find out what that yokai had wanted, so he ran and ran, and then Irie heard voices from Tsuna and his guardians, and from the sound of their voices, they were battling some strong yokai.

Irie assumed it was the Ancients, because if they had been normal Level A, Tsuna and the others wouldn't have been pushed too far.

As Irie was thinking, he wasn't aware of his surroundings, but Tsuna was. Unfortunately, Tsuna called too late as Irie was bit.

Already, Irie could feel something being injected into him, but then something else was injected, and it caused a lot of pain.

"Mm, this blessed one tastes good."

Then one of the yokai battling shouted. "Hey, you can't kill him, we need him to complete the Three."

With the yokai slightly distracted, Tsuna was able to increases his flame and fly around the yokai, creating a tornado like effect.

The yokai roared in pain as it broke through the flame walls. This gave enough time for Tsuna to race over to Irie and save him.

Tsuna gave a flame supported punch to the yokai, which immediately let go in pain. Tsuna swerved and caught the bleeding wolf.

One of the other yokai shouted. "They're too much, retreat!" And so the yokai did retreat, causing Irie to think that his assumption (which almost cost his life) was wrong.

Immediately Tsuna called for Ryohei, another half yokai guardian, to heal Irie, but before Ryohei could, he was stopped.

"That isn't wise." Reborn said.

Upon seeing Reborn, Tsuna exclaimed. "Reborn! What happened?"

"Hmph, I was attacked by some strong yokai." Reborn said.

"Why can't we heal wolf Irie who's injured to the extreme!" Ryohei said.

"Because he's been poisoned." Reborn said.

"Then what's the antidote?" Tsuna said.

"I don't know." Reborn said. Tsuna's expression lowered, but then jumped when someone spoke suddenly.

"I know the antidote." 'Fate' said from behind Reborn, causing everyone, save for Mukuro and Hibari who just arrived, to jump.

"Ah, why the heck are you here?!" Gokudera shouted.

"Because I need to gather the Three." 'Fate' said.

"The Three?" Mostly everyone said.

When Tsuna had given the orders needed for things to be cleaned up, repaired, and accounted for, he and the guardians followed 'Fate' through the door that had appeared.

If Irie had been in better health, he would have voiced out that the cavern was familiar. Soon they reached a well lit, and large cave, where a large dragon was currently staring down a somewhat disturbed Byakuran, with the Funeral Wreathes standing there not knowing exactly what to do. They seemed to have tried to do something before, due to the ruffled clothing.

"Now, now. I know he's a tiger, but we have bigger issues to face." 'Fate' said. The dragon looked at 'Fate', turned back to Byakuran, head butted said person, and then returned to resting position. "Oh, and before I forget." 'Fate' said while holding Irie by the scruff in one hand, and uncorking a vial that suddenly appeared in the other.

Once the vial was uncorked, 'Fate' had the contents poured into Irie's wolf mouth, and when the vial was empty, 'Fate' gave Irie back to Tsuna, and pocketed the vial.

"All he'll get now is some sores and a fever. Now, to the situation at hand-" 'Fate' said before Bluebell cut in.

"Just get to the point!" Bluebell shouted.

'Fate' said nothing, waved a hand, and then Bluebell was crushed by the dragon's huge claw.

"Since you're all so young to not have learned your manners, I'll say this briefly. Due to possessing sacred artifacts, which are apart of a special seal, you were all attacked." 'Fate' said.

"But-" Tsuna said.

"I'm not done yet!" 'Fate' shouted. "This seal is very powerful, it is actually something that was used in the veil that blocks normal sight. It is the reason the other Ancients have started a hunt for them." 'Fate' said.

Silence soon took over, the only noise was coming from Bluebell, who was struggling to get out.

"I'm pretty sure you're all wondering why I said 'Three' and why Irie was attacked. 'Three' refers to the seal, which is taboo to mention the real name, and as for Irie, well, it has to do with the legend, that is actually real history."

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, that's all for now.


	13. Her Story and History

Ryu- Yeah, it's vacation now, which makes me so happy. Now here is your update.

**whee! - **Well, hopefully this chapter will give more than the others.

**shizu Fumikari – **Irie would probably be the size of Uri, and if you're really busy, small things wouldn't get noticed too much. As for being the Third, it is only a status, so it doesn't really tell someone if they are strong or not, though strength does allow for survival.

* * *

**Her Story and History**

"Since it's best that you all know, we'll show you." 'Fate' said.

Eldest's eyes began to glow, and then there was a flash. Everyone soon found themselves in what seemed to be a paradise.

There were lush green plants, animals frolicking, and what was noticeable, was that there were yokai and people, and those people could see the yokai.

But there was no panicking, or fainting, or any of the sort. It was peaceful, and it was a calm atmosphere, but then the scene changed, and some of those not part of the scene could sense the danger as they watched.

One yokai beckoned for some children and people to come closer. They complied, and the next thing that followed was a bloodied scene.

The humans thought that the yokai was sick, so they walked toward the yokai to see if it was sick. This proved to be a wrong move, as more people lost their lives.

Now the rest were confused about what to do, some ran, some went to get help, and some tried to kill the yokai, but it didn't matter, there was a glow in the yokai's hand, and when the glow subsided, everyone could see a stone table, with things embedded in it.

Then the things began to glow, and the scene changed once again. What once was a paradise, was now a watery grave.

"This is what people refer to as 'The Great Flood and Noah's Ark'" Everyone heard 'Fate' say.

And indeed, when everyone looked, they could see a large boat, but upon looking closer, it was a water dwelling yokai.

The scene changed yet again, to what seemed like the inside of the yokai's mouth. From there, everyone could see animals, few humans, and different yokai. The humans strayed far from the yokai, and the animals had mixed feelings.

To avoid interference, the yokai spoke in their tongue. Although the humans present there could not understand, everyone else could.

"What shall we do?" One said.

"He has destroyed everything!" Another yelled.

And then one yokai spoke up, one familiarly cloaked with a familiar voice. "Silence and be calm. Though things look grim, there is a way to fix things." 'Fate' said.

"And do you suppose that maybe?"

"I-" 'Fate' said before another spoke up.

"I propose we seize the Three." Everyone looked and saw it was a wolf yokai, an Okami.

"Even if we seize it, how will we contain it?" 'Fate' said.

"You'll see. For now, we must gather the other Ancients." The Okami said.

The scene changes, and everyone sees a battle ground high in the sky. Some familiar yokai attack the offending yokai, and restrained it.

"Now what!" 'Fate' shouted.

"Keep him there." The Okami said as it approached the tablet, and then it grew in size to be about three storied tall. Then the Okami cut open it's chest and pulled something out, it's heart.

"Have you gone insane!" 'Fate' shouted.

The Okami ignored the shout, and then dropped it's heart. Then, it grabbed the tablet, and forced it into the chest cavity. The cut immediately closed, but the Okami was not done yet, it's eye's glowed, and there was a great flash.

The great waters receded, and humans could no longer see yokai. All they saw were animals and a large ark.

The Okami glowed for the final time, and three rings phased out from the chest, and dispersed. Far from the scene, three people received a ring each.

At this, the room returns to normal, and everyone takes some time to regain their senses.

"As you saw, the great power that the Three have is immense, and thus the other Ancients have decided to hunt for it." 'Fate' said.

"Does that mean that they will also try to get Irie?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, but there is a catch. Irie will have to cooperate with them, and, at least one of them must gain his heart." 'Fate' said.

"Won't that kill him?" Yamamoto asked.

"It would had I been referring to his physical heart. They would need to gain Irie's emotional heart." 'Fate' said while gesturing.

"Well that is good." Yamamoto said.

"Yes, but because Irie is technically a girl and boy, it makes it that much easier for him to 'fall in love', so to say." 'Fate' said.

"Then why doesn't Shou-chan come with us." Byakuran said.

"Haha, no. You're the last person I'll hand the Third to. Plus, your recent background concerns me." 'Fate' said.

"How so?" Byakuran asked.

'Fate' sighed. "My answer will answer your mental question, Mukuro." 'Fate' said, gaining Mukuro's attention, and causing Byakuran to frown. "One can gain power quickly if they-" 'Fate' said before lightning was shot in "Fate's" direction. 'Fate' gave a sigh. "I advise challenging me. You'll lose in an instant, one called Ghost." 'Fate' said.

"I guess it can't be helped." Byakuran said as he gestured for Ghost to stop.

"Long story short, Byakuran here eats yokai alive and gains their power. There, done." 'Fate' said.

"Kufufu. That's quite barbaric." Mukuro said.

"But it works." Byakuran said.

"But that's also not the only way. He has another ability, which I'm forbidden to talk about. So consider yourself lucky." 'Fate' said.

"What the heck are we supposed to do now!" Gokudera shouted.

'Fate' turned to him. "The rings you hold are ancient relics, each has a power of their own. Figure out how to use it, but I warn you. Vongola was not the first to wield the rings. They are only called Vongola Rings because Vongola Primo managed to control them. Since then, they have remained dormant." 'Fate' said.

"Does that include us as well?" Kikyo said.

"No. Actually, you must put them in a dormant state for them to actually work well. The only ring to remain active is the Sky. As symbolized by the outstretched wings." 'Fate' said.

"And as for the Acrobaleno?" Reborn said.

"Flames are life. The Acrobaleno must channel any flame. That is all I have to say." 'Fate' said.

And before anyone could speak, the unconscious form of Irie mumbled one word. "_Tsuki_"

'Fate' seemed to flinch, and someone said in a questioning tone "Moon?".

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, that's all for now.


	14. Growing Concerns

Ryu- Okay, here is another chapter from me.

**Aya-chan~ - **Well, it wouldn't be as exciting if I just gave you everything.

**shizu Fumikari – **Yes, the ancient history is needed for the story to make sense, and it's superstition in some cultures, where if you eat the flesh of your enemy, you gain their strength. As for Irie, I was going to note it.

* * *

**Growing Concerns**

"Hey, I thought Irie-kun wasn't able to speak the human language in that form." Tsuna said.

'Fate' paused, then took out the vial and looked at it. "Oops." 'Fate' said.

"'oops'? What do you mean 'oops'?!" Gokudera shouted.

'Fate' threw the vial away and just smiled. "Oh no reason. Just go home and prepare or something." 'Fate' said as a door appeared, and the entire Vongola group and Reborn also was shoved through it.

After everyone went through, there was silence, until Byakuran broke it.

"Did you accidentally give him a growth serum?" Byakuran said.

"Yes." 'Fate' admitted.

"A growth serum, what's that?" Bluebell said, finally free of the dragon's claws.

"It's a potion that speeds up the aging process depending on how much you drink." Byakuran said.

"Why would you have that?" Kikyo said.

"How old do I look?" 'Fate' said. There was silence, since no one could really see how old 'Fate' was. "Fine. When I use my abilities, I get younger. So I need that serum, happy now?" 'Fate' said.

"One more question. What is 'Tsuki' to you?" Byakuran said.

'Fate' decided not to answer that and waved a hand. The next thing that happened, was that the Millefiore group was crushed by the giant dragon claw, and then pushed out the door that appeared. Soon, it was silent in the cave again, but then there were rumbles from the dragon.

"No, I will not tell them my name, even though I was just reminded of it."

Elsewhere, well, more like Vongola Headquarters, the effects of the serum were becoming noticeable.

"Does Irie look, bigger, to you?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera.

"He grew twice his freaking size!" Gokudera said as Irie got stuck in the doggy door, again.

Some hours later....

"I think 'Fate'-san may have given Irie a growing potion of sorts." Tsuna said as people were getting the new size of Irie after he stopped growing.

Reborn said nothing.

It was both a happy moment, and a bad moment for Irie. One, he was no longer small, two, no one would step on him anymore, and three, he could talk again, well not like he couldn't before, but the human tongue. Probably due to "growing up". The bad things was one, it hurt (though not as much when he had aged almost three years in minutes), and two, it was hard to walk through doors, even the large doors.

Anyway, the measures were four feet up from the bottom of the paw to Irie's shoulder. About the height of a person, and about six feet from nose to tail. Either way, that all summed up to big, in many people's vocabulary.

People grimaced when they thought about future problems. There were food problems, door problems, and lots of other things that needed to be solved.

"This will be troubling." Reborn said.

"At least Irie-kun won't be hurt easily, and it seems he's become much more immune to poison." Tsuna said.

Irie sighed. "What happens if the headquarters is attacked again? I won't be able to move around easily." Irie said.

"Well, the Third could change her size, maybe you could also." Tsuna said.

"I maybe part yokai now, but it's not like I know every exact- ow!" Irie said as he was hit by a book. The very exact same book that 'Fate' gave them.

"There's new information appearing." Reborn said as everyone watched as words literally began to appear as if some was writing in it, which may have been the case. Once it finished, Tsuna read what was on the page.

_The life of a full grown Okami can be both harsh, but also easy. Speed, strength, and sense are at their maximum, but things can be hard to handle._

_Some places can probably be no longer accessible to the okami, so size is key. Size is not hard to change, all is needed is a certain trigger for each stage of a certain size._

_For the pup size, merely grab hold of the neck to induce the child instincts._

_For normal dog size, get an picture of a dog in your head. The body will go along with that image._

_For the size currently, merely relax your mind._

That was all on the page after Tsuna finished reading it.

"Why is 'Fate' telling us that now?" Irie said.

"I don't, oh, wait, there's more words appearing." Tsuna said.

_Because you're going to need to be able to change forms later on. This is just practice._

"Wait, change forms. Does that mean I can get my human form again!?" Irie shouted.

The book merely snap shut and flew away. There was silence.

"So that's how it got here. I kept it in a safe and, I, I might need a new safe." Tsuna said.

"Argh! I don't want to be in this form any longer." Irie said.

"Just deal with it, and start changing your size. If 'Fate' says you need it, then you will need it." Reborn said.

Irie sighed. This was becoming so much trouble for him.

Elsewhere...

"Why is it so hard to take the Three components from those weaklings!"

"If things go on like this, we'll never get the veil removed!"

"Calm down my brethren. There is one person who can help us."

"Who may that be?"

"The Eldest."

"But isn't he with that traitor Spirit Weaver?"

"No, not that Eldest. The other."

"How can there be two Eldests?"

"Haven't you ever heard of coincidences. This Eldest is the exact same age as that filthy dragon. This Eldest is also the previous user of the Three."

"Oh, then he will be helpful, but how can we get him. He has been missing for many eons."

"Not missing, merely, sealed away."

Everyone began to laugh after hearing this. Not because of the sealed status, but because of how easy things have become.

-TBC-

* * *

_Ancient Status - Eldest _

_Name - N/A_

_Species - N/A_

_Other Information - N/A  
_

Ryu- Hm, I'm going to try to speed things up a bit, and switch some stuff around, but that's fine. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	15. Intermission Over

Ryu- Well, here is the next chapter.

**shizu Fumikari – **They would be the other Ancients, and as for the other Eldest, it was implied sometime during the story., and Irie will return to that size later in the story.

* * *

**Intermission Over**

As the world continued to spin, and its inhabitants lived their lives, things were happening at the tip of it all, specifically in the northernmost lands of the arctic, where cloaked figures of all sizes were.

One of them sneezed. "Ugh, why are we here again?"

"To unseal the Eldest."

"Why here?"

"Because long ago, there was much water, so that filthy dragon had all the Yuki-onna freeze the water and seal this Eldest, the real Eldest." The figure said in a somewhat angry tone.

_Yokai – Yuki-onna_

_Snow Women_

With that, there was silence, the only noise being the howling wind and crunching noise of the bare feet stepping in the snow. These conditions would have killed normal people, but alas, these are not normal people.

They are yokai, a yokai with a purpose, that has now been partially fulfilled. The group stops when they get to a particular glacier, one that could well have been a mountain.

Though the glacier would stand there no longer, as one of the figures lifts the hood of their cloak and breathes fire onto the massive ice form.

The effect is immediate as the ice melts, and steam soon fills the air as the water is evaporated by the intense fire. As quick as the fire had come, the ice melted in a matter of minutes, revealing a large beast of some sort, its eyes were closed.

"Get the 'trigger' out."

With that, one of the figures got a sack out, and pulled something out, it was a small wolf pup. The figure hit the pup over and over again, causing it to cry out. The whimpers and whines were having an effect on the beast.

The beast cracked open the eyes, which have not seen sunlight nor life for a very long time, and looked for the source of the noise, it's eyes landing on the wolf pup.

There was silence, which was immediately followed by a roar as the beast broke free of the left over ice and lunged at the wolf pup. The cloaked figures dropped the wolf pup and ran out of the way.

The wolf pup was silenced, when th beast lunged, and crushed the young animal with its claws. The only noise was the crunching of the bones and splattering of the blood.

"Ah, great Eldest. I see you have not lost your hatred for the accursed wolf." The beast turned toward the speaker, and stared. "If your hatred still grows, I may have something to douse that hatred."

"Speak it now." The beast said.

"The one that caused your sealing, the loss of the Three, still lives, but in a weaker state."

"Explain." The beast said.

"The Third has blessed a human, and now resides in that human. This human is weak, and cannot control the powers of the one you loath. He lives-" The figure was cut off when the beast roared.

"He lives no more, once he is in my claws." The beast said, and charged away from its location of sealing, the others followed behind.

"May the blood shed begin." The figure said as he watched people, on cargo ships, scream as they saw the beast charge, only to be silence when the beast began to eat the people, filling its neglected stomach.

In another part of the world, one wolf collapsed, this wolf was Irie.

"What's wrong Irie-kun." Tsuna said as he kneeled next to Irie's form.

"My, my chest hurts." Irie said as he began to scratch at air.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"The boy has more than one heart, take a guess." Everyone looked and saw that it was Fate, or at least it was Fate, this person was not wearing the cloak, but holding one.

Suddenly the sound of cracking got everyone's attention. Everyone looked at Irie, whose form began to change.

Bones detached, then reattached to a different location. The fur receded back into the skin, and Irie no longer looked like a wolf, to some extent.

Although Irie did not have the body of a wolf, he did have the ears and tail of one. Though he did have those, he did not have clothes.

"Gah, don't look at me!" Irie said as he covered his private parts.

"Oh please, just because I look like a girl doesn't mean I am one." Everyone looked at Fate. "Where do you think the Third got the idea of blessing." Fate said as he pulled the cloak over Irie's body.

"Why are you here?" Irie said as he was pushed through the hallways, with Tsuna following.

"There's someone coming who has a, lets say vendetta against the Third, who is now you. Lets just say that Vongola needs all his men, be it from all corners of the world, to arrive here, now!" Fate said, the last word was followed by a large boom, and faint screams.

"Wait, what's happening!?" Tsuna asked.

"Those bas- er, rebels have unleashed the great flood causer, so it's best to prepare now, whether you're ready or not." Fate said.

"But what about me, what happened!?" Irie said.

"Lets just say the Three calls out to its previous master. So now we need to silence it. So far it's only muffled thanks to the Third's help, but not enough. It seems the Third couldn't change you back fully, so if you start hearing a voice, don't react negatively." Fate said.

"What do you mean, and how are you going to 'silence' the Three. What is the Three!?" Irie shouted.

Fate peered over Irie's should and looked dead straight into his eyes. The only thing Irie could say about them were that they were a deep piercing silver.

"Let's put it into simple words shall we. I'm going to crank your chest open, take out the Three, replace the empty cavity, close your chest, and then seal the Three somewhere nice that is not in a body." Fate said.

"You're angry, aren't you?" Irie said.

"Oh, I'm livid. The balance is going to need to be reset again." Fate said as they walked through the door that appeared.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, the fights begin in the next chapter. I'm probably going to have trouble with them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	16. TreNeSette

Ryu- Well, here is another update.

**kikyokyouyahibari – **You'll just have to read to find out.

**shizu Fumikari – **No, the beast isn't a dragon. It is had been an unidentified Yokai, now you will find out what yokai it is.

* * *

**TreNeSette**

Irie was currently floating in a sea of black. The present was currently vague, the future, hardly visible, but the past was very much clear.

_Flashback_

_Irie, and Fate, or as the Third knew, Ever Changing Moon, as the name was translated. _(1)

_They were walking along the the hallways of the door, when there seemed to be a ringing in the air. Tsuki stopped and listened, a frown creeping across her, er, his face. Wondering what was happening, Irie listened as well._

_As he listened, Irie could make out certain words, such as "last", "danger", "avoid", and "wait". Tsuki sighed and turned to Irie._

"_I'm not allowed to interfere any more. So you must go with the protectors, and use the heart of this soulless body." Tsuki said._

_Before Irie could ask, Tsuki's eyes closed, and a glow seemed to surround the body, afterwards, the glow separated itself, and exited through one door that lined the hallways. _

_The body fell limp, and was caught. Irie looked up and saw a middle aged woman, then Irie's attention was brought down when he felt a tug at his hand._

"_It's time for the separation." Said a little girl with an eerily familiar pacifier around her neck._

_With that, they all walked through another door. There was a bright light, but it faded and people could be seen. Only one of them Irie could recognize, while the rest were unknown to him._

"_What's happening?" Irie asked._

"_Didn't Fate tell you, we need to remove the TreSeNette, formally known as the Three." Reborn said._

"_And how will you do that?" Irie asked._

"_It'll be just like surgery." Reborn said._

"_Um, I don't think I want to-" Irie said before he was interrupted._

"_Less talk, more going to sleep, kora!" _

_At that, Irie saw something blue flying right at him before everything went black._

So this was why Irie was floating in a sea of black and darkness. It was silent up from when Irie was knocked out, now Irie could hear something, more like a howl.

Irie turned and saw a very large wolf. Irie was going to voice out his thoughts, when he fell to his knees, clutching his chest in pain. If one looked hard enough, they could tell the wolf frowned.

"It seems that it has been anchored to you."

"What do you mean?" Irie asked.

"Don't think, just let go and the pain will go away."

"W-wha?" Irie said, voice still laced with pain.

"Just reach tranquility." The wolf said as it placed it's forehead on Irie's own forehead. Then everything became light, and there was no pain.

Just as soon as it happened, Irie's eyes opened widely, and he woke up gasping. As Irie's (new) heart rate calmed down, Irie noticed a few things. One, he was in a normal sized wolf form, and two, the people he had originally saw before were circled around what seemed to be a stone tablet.

Before Irie could speak out, someone rushed in, a trail of orange flames left behind.

"Reborn, have you and the others finished?" Tsuna said.

"Yes." Reborn said.

"Good, because we can't hold it back any longer." Tsuna said, and then part of the room collapsed, revealing a enormous beast.

Irie need not ask what it was, for the Third answered his mental question. _"That is Never Changing Sun. He is the opposite of Tsuki."_

_Yokai – Spirit DeWeaver _(2)

_As with Spirit Weavers, who weave the threads of spirits, DeWeavers unravel those threads, and destroy them as they see fit._

The DeWeaver looked around, and spotted Irie, who was still in his wolf form. The DeWeaver roared and began to charge. It brought down it's claws, and Irie could not react fast enough, but someone else did react fast.

The claws came crashing down onto bare stone, and Irie found himself being carried in the jaws of a white tiger, holding him by the scruff of his pup form.

The DeWeaver, seeing, and smelling no fresh blood and roared. It looked around and spotted Irie, but before it could charge, Tsuna used his X-stream on it, causing it to roar in pain.

"Hm, it's too dangerous Shou-chan. I guess we'll talk later. Ghost." Byakuran said, and at the last word, another tiger appeared, except it was quite different.

Where black stripes were supposed to be, white stripes were there, and where white fur was, black fur was in the place of the white. Thus, all the colors were inverted. (3)

"Take Shou-chan somewhere safe." Byakuran said as he dropped Irie and pushed said person toward the inverted tiger.

The inverted tiger said nothing, merely picked Irie up and dashed away. With that, Byakuran turned to the now free DeWeaver.

"I wonder how it will taste." Byakuran said as he dashed toward the beast, while licking his lips.

Now, everyone, excluding the Acrobaleno, were fighting. The rest of the Funeral Wreathes and Tsuna's family were taking care of the stray Ancients, while Tsuna and Byakuran (being the only ones capable) were taking on the large, rouge yokai.

Tsuna planted a flame empowered punch to the beast, knocking it down. Byakuran went for the throat, but was only able to leave a shallow wound.

The DeWeaver swiped at Byakuran, who dodged, and brought it's claw at the two, while it moved through the air, it's claws stared glowing red, and Tsuna's intuition spiked, so he flew from the claws' reach.

Byakuran had already moved, danger or not, but soon would be for danger. As Zakuro threw one of the Ancients toward the DeWeaver, and things escalated from there.

When the claws hit the Ancient, the red glow spread from the claws to the Ancient, and before anyone could blink, the Ancient was vaporized. Leaving no trace that he was ever there.

The whole area became quiet as the DeWeaver licked its claws, and prepared for another strike.

-TBC-

* * *

1. Currently, I decided not to put in the Japanese wording, otherwise it would be too much of a hassle.

2. This is a yokai I created, to make a balance.

3. I highly recommend that you get a picture of a white tiger, and invert it's colors. From that, you can get a clue on how Ghost looks like in his tiger form.

Ryu- Well, that's all for now, I hoped you enjoyed.


	17. Tearing of Threads

Ryu- Here is another chapter from yours truly, and as the author, I say that this fiction will end soon.

**shizu Fumikari – **Yes, the fiction will end soon, and the DeWeaver is not like that magically fabric weaver thing in Wanted. It does the opposite. Tsuki was the one who basically makes the fabric, and the DeWeaver takes the fabric apart thread by thread.

* * *

**Tearing of Threads**

Now much more was at stakes as everyone fought. Every time the claws of the DeWeaver glowed blood red, it was best to avoid, or throw something at the claws to temporary stall the red glow.

So far, neither the Funeral Wreaths nor Tsuna's guardians could kill the Ancients, but whenever the chance was available, someone would toss a Ancient at the red claws. Now there were only few of the Ancients left, and they were the high ranking ones.

"M'lord, we must leave."

"No! We need to activate the TreNeSette, and these filth have the keys to it."

"But m'lord, there is danger."

"Fine, if you think it's so dangerous, then just leave!"

At that, all those who wanted to leave, left, leaving the one who had planned everything. The lone Ancient growled, but could do no more as vines wrapped around it.

"I do believe you have lost." Kikyo said.

"Heh. You'd like to believe that, but laws state an Ancient cannot be killed unless they have done wrong, and so far, I've only spoken words of wrong, and never done any wrong. Therefore I cannot be exorcised or killed"

"But you can be used as a sacrifice." Everyone turned and saw Irie, who was still in pup form, held by the jaws of Ghost.

"Heh, you're bluffing. Sacrifices are supposed to be pure."

"Yes, pure of wrong doing, and just as you said, you have done nothing wrong." Irie said.

"Hah! As if I-" He was cut off as Zakuro plunged his clawed hand into the chest of the Ancient, and took out something. To normal humans, it would look like a glowing orb, but to other yokai, it was the heart.

"As long as we have this, then all is fine." Zakuro said.

The Ancient could say nothing, its body no longer pulsing with life. Zakuro turned to Irie, but a roar cut him off. The conversation had caught the attention of the DeWeaver , who saw and caught the scent of Irie.

It charged, and everyone had to run in order not to be hit by the claws. Irie was having the most trouble, the erratic movements of Ghost were making Irie somewhat sick, but once the red claws hit the ground, there was an explosion which sent Ghost flying, who let go of Irie, who also went flying.

The DeWeaver saw it's chance, but was suddenly trapped by vines and other sorts of things. It roared as it began to tear at its bonds.

Irie, who had been catapulted to the other side of the room, got up, and his form changed back to it's human hybrid state, and before Irie could so much as utter a word, something fell onto his head, it was a book, the book received from Tsuki (Fate).

It opened, and from it Irie could read-

_Do something._

"What am I supposed to do!?" Irie said.

_You were blessed by the Third, who had some abilities._

"And they are?" Irie said.

_Think, I said you needed practice._

"What good will changing size or form do?!" Irie half shouted.

_The Third had a much larger form than the ones you achieved, and you can gain more from eating a sacrifice. Also, the Law of Protection will protect you for some time from the destructive claws._

Irie looked up to see the heart that had been dropped by Zakuro, and shuddered.

"Do I really have to eat it?" Irie asked.

_Yes, unless you want to stay small and get crushed by aniki._

"Oka-, wait, what! He's your brother!?" Irie shouted.

_Of course. There must be balance in the world. If a Spirit Weaver is born, then a DeWeaver must also be born, and if one of the two sides die, then another must be born to take it's place in order to keep the balance._

"So I can't kill him?" _Yes._ "And I have to eat a heart to boost my strength?" _Exactly._ "Why?" _Because for many ages, humans have given sacrifices. Both to appease the yokai, and to help strengthen it so that it may protect its territory from danger. _"What will it taste like?" _Like a human heart. _"I shouldn't have asked." Irie said, his face turning green.

So Irie changed to his largest form and dashed for the heart. He manged to get the heart into his jaws and was planning on swallowing it whole, when Tsuna shouted.

"Look out!"

It was a bit too late as the boulder that was thrown by the DeWeaver hit Irie, causing him to chomp down on the heart, making it burst in a bloody mess.

Irie gagged as the heart went down his throat, then he groaned as his bod felt hot, and soon he found his body growing, until he was just the size as the DeWeaver.

The DeWeaver roared, its eyes aflame with anger. It lifted it's claws, which glowed red, and charged. Irie was not used to his new form yet, and was slashed across the chest, but did not disappear, not yet, at least.

So the next slash, Irie was able to dodge, and got behind the DeWeaver, then tackled the rogue yokai. As Irie struggled with the yokai, he mentally voiced out a question.

'When one is hit by the claws, are they killed?'

The Third answered. _No, their spirits are merely torn apart. If Tsuki is quick enough, he can collect the threads and re-weave the threads, but the being will end up being reincarnated._

'That's good enough for me.' Irie thought as he snapped at the wrist which had the glowing claws, and managed to amputate it. The claws fell to the ground, but did not touch anything, making Irie mentally sigh in relief.

Tsuna, who had watched everything, suddenly became aware of what Irie was thinking, so he got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, help me use this to strike it." Tsuna said as he stood next to the claws, intuition spiking as the danger around the claws was thick and heavy.

"How are we supposed to lift it. There's only so little space to hold it, and it's heavy." Yamamoto said.

"I think I could help." Byakuran said as he turned around, and Ghost appeared before him, covered in blood. "Did you get enough energy?" Ghost nodded once. "Good, then give it to me." Byakuran said, and Ghost faded into mist, and went to Byakuran's body.

The results were immediate, Byakuran began to grow to about the same size as the two fighting yokai. Byakuran chuckled, then picked up the severed claw and charged toward the DeWeaver, but had to stop as Irie was forced to separate when spikes appeared at the DeWeaver's back and impaled him.

But he need not stop for long, as everyone helped to restrain the yokai, so Byakuran proceeded, and whipped his head, sending the claws flying, and succeeding in hitting its target. The DeWeaver roared as it turned into sparkling strands.

As Irie returned to normal size, he assumed everyone could see the strands were because the DeWeaver was so old.

The strands began to disappear, but a glow surrounded the strands, and soon the strands were wrapped around Leon, in the form of a spool.

"We'll take this to Fate." Reborn said as the other Acrobaleno walked away.

That was the last Irie heard before he blacked out.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, it pretty much ends there, and I made the mistake of having too may characters at once, so it was a bit complicated. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter.


	18. Once a Yokai, Always a Yokai

Ryu- Well, this is the final chapter. Mainly cause my inspiration tank is on empty and such.

**shizu Fumikari – **Yes, raw hearts will probably make you puke. As for Irie, well, you'll see, and thanks for your support.

* * *

**Once a Yokai, Always a Yokai**

Irie was in a very peaceful state of comfort. Although everything was dark and black, it was nice, that is until a prickling sensation kept pricking at him, enough to make Irie open his eyes, and see something red, and very close to his face.

Irie immediately sat up, causing pain to rise, and the thing that was on him to go flying. It didn't hit the wall though, something blue caught it. It was a paw of some sort.

"I told you what goes around comes around."

Irie's head shot up after recognizing the voice. It was Tsuki, or at least, that's what Irie thought until he saw the figure. It was bluish, wispy figure. Irie would have mistaken it for a ghost if the figure hadn't changed form to a humanoid.

"Just because I'm not in a human body anymore doesn't make me different in character." Tsuki said.

"What-" Irie said, before Tsuki shushed him.

"Shh. No one knows I here except for this pest." Tsuki said while holding up the red thing, which was actually the DeWeaver, except really small and really red. "Anyway, I just came to check up on you for the last time." Tsuki said.

"What do you mean?" Irie whispered.

"Well, since the lower Ancients were practically wiped out by your white haired friend, the remaining Ancients need to isolate themselves unless needed, and I need to reteach Chibi." Tsuki said.

"Chibi?" Irie asked.

"The yokai that almost killed you. I re-weaved his spiritual threads, and made some changes. So although he has all his memories, he will forever remain small. The only thing I need to teach are all the rules and laws that Chibi ripped from himself." Tsuki said.

"What about me?" Irie said.

"You will need to figure things out for yourself, and if you need help, just as the Third, she will always be with you." Tsuki said before clawing at the air, and creating a portal and leaving.

Irie just sighed, from the way Tsuki had said things, he wasn't going to have a normal yokai free life anymore, but there seemed to be good things, judging by Tsuki's tone, he didn't know what.

Soon, time past, and things went well, to a slight degree. Irie had gotten control of the Third's powers and abilities to some extent, which was good because Irie needed them now and again.

While the Vongola was doing fairly well also. Although many had died, many more came forward wanting to help after they gained certain abilities. Tsuna could only guess that such high level yokai being around may have affected this.

Varia on the other hand weren't too happy about this. Not only would there be less assignments, it also meant less bloodshed, which the Varia wanted oh so dearly thanks to the demonic items having felt the power from the Ancients.

As for Millefiore and the Acrobaleno, well, no one really knew what they did. The only news was that the holder of the Sky pacifier was getting ready to pass the Sky pacifier to her daughter, who had been learned all this time. Millefiore usually kept their dealings secret.

So all was well that ends well, in the eyes of normal humans, but in the eyes of special humans and yokai, things were a work in progress, life went on as usual.

Now it is Spring, and yokai were gathering under some Sakura trees, happily chatting while under the watch of Vongola.

"Tell me again why I'm here." Irie said.

"Well, some of my subordinates have heard, things, coming from the bathroom, and our contracted yokai have smelled something sweet coming from you." Tsuna said, looking away.

Then Irie understood what Tsuna meant. "Oh, just because I have that, problem, doesn't mean you have to make me do this!" Irie said.

"This is why we're doing it. You seem to be more, stressed than usual." Tsuna said.

"I can handle my-" Irie said before someone wrapped their arms around him.

"Mm, Shou-chan smells so nice this time of year." Byakuran said while nuzzling Irie.

"Gah! Byakuran-san." Irie said as he freed himself and backed up, only to walk into the arms of Ghost, who began to lick at Irie's neck. (1)

"Oh, it seems like I have some competition." Byakuran said as Irie freed himself again, then proceeded to run. "Well, lets go. First one who gets him has their choice of position." Byakuran said as he and Ghost began to follow Irie.

"Kufufu, and speaking of position, which do you prefer, Vongola." Mukuro said as he was suddenly in Tsuna's face.

Tsuna began to back away, and Mukuro almost got him when he was suddenly hit by a tonfa.

"As if he'd want to be with you." Hibari said.

"Kufufu. How selfish, at least you could share him." Mukuro said.

"Not a chance." Hibari said as he readied his tonfas.

"Don't worry Tenth, I'll protect your virginity!" Gokudera said as he lit some dynamite.

"But who's going to protect your virginity?" Yamamoto said as he embraced Gokudera.

From afar....

"Hm, they still like to play around." A small, red, creature then began to bite the blue one. "Fine, fine. Just let me finish writing this last bit. Humans have such complicated lives."

-The End-

* * *

1. Well, since Ghost is Byakuran, then he must like Irie also.

Ryu- Well, that's the last of things, and I couldn't help but put in the last bit.


End file.
